


Partnered

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Everybody's Hiding Something [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Biology, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Project Partners, Xavier Institute, pretty, wee bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Professor’s Biology lesson, you’re paired up for a project with Kurt. All this extra time with your crush is both exhilarating and terrifying! Lucky thing you have your best big blue friend to confide in (or gossip to, choice of words, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnered

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to a series, and you should probably read that first one before this. 
> 
> Anyway, there's a huge load of fluff in this and I'm sure you'll all love it. :)
> 
> Comments welcome and encouraged!

Thundering into the classroom in a flurry of folders and papers, you panted breathlessly and held up a finger at the Professor who was about to ask you why you were late.

“I - was - helping - Hank - with - the - jet,” you panted, taking deep gulping breaths before slumping across the classroom to your seat.

“Y/N,” Xavier chastised, frowning, “I appreciate that you’re helping Professor McCoy, but I’d rather it didn;t make you late for your classes.”

Rolling your eyes, you slid into your chair and shoved your books unceremoniously into your bag which you threw under the table. As you did so, you pushed the image of Hank struggling under the jet while discussing his love life problems (namely the slightly shorter than average blond one) forward until you were broadcasting them to Charles at the front of the classroom.

Hearing your thoughts, Charles cleared his throat uncomfortably and actually pushed them from the forefront of your mind as he announced to the class, “Right, everyone, as I was saying, we’re starting a new project today-”

The class let out an audible groan as one.

“-and this will go towards your coursework for A-Levels and degrees,” he hastened to point out, pointedly eyeing those in the class who would most benefit all the help they could get in that area. “We’re moving further into the debate over mutant biology and anatomy, versus the evolutionary cycle quoted by Darwin, and compared to humans.”

This was usually the point in which the Professor projected an image through the class’s heads of what he was talking about, explaining it in their minds so that it was comprehensible for each of them.

“Professor?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Theresa Macmillan with her hand in the air. She was a stout girl with short black hair, wicked eyes and a disturbing air about her that had nothing to do with her mutation.

“Theresa,” the Professor acknowledged.

“Are we in groups for the project?” she asked. You quite visibly noticed how the people near her edged ever so slightly away as she said it, keen to not end up with her. It wasn’t so much a mean thing, there was just something about her that seemed to naturally repel most people from her.

“Ah,” Charles exclaimed, nodding at her. “I was just coming to that. Let me first explain the project, and then I will go on to the matter of groups.

“You  _will_  be working in groups, two or three I should think, and you will be working to comprise a short case file (present it however you wish, but I will be giving extra credits to those who make theirs pretty and colourful) on yourselves,” the Professor explained. “I want a separate file on each member of the group, and you will be including photographs of yourselves and of your powers (should they be visible) as well as detailed explanations and descriptions of them. 

“Should you have a physical mutation, like Y/N, for example-”

“You stood up and did a neat twirl before taking your seat again.

“-then I’d like a full description of that as well as photographs,” Xavier went on. “But nothing below the belt, Martins!” he added quickly when he saw Daniel Martin’s smirk. 

Everybody knew just what Martins’ ability to elongate body parts included.

“If you have any relatives- siblings, parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles- with a mutation, I’d like you to detail it and incorporate it into your part on genetic heritage.

“Yes, there will be four parts to this project. The first part will be on mutation and evolution- how mutants evolved, some more common mutations, etc.- compared to human evolution. I want you all to quote some of Darwin’s original theory in there, and take the evolutionary process at least back to apes.

“For the second part, you will be researching mutations through genetic heritage. If you don’t have any mutant relatives, then research other mutant family trees. Also add differing examples of mutation through families and the theories of exclusive paternal genes and chromosomes. 

“Your own mutations are going to be the third part. I want each member of the group to produce a personal fact file documenting their mutation- which I have already explained about. You’re also going to make comparisons and suggest reasons for each member’s mutation.

“The fourth part is going to go into the anatomy and biology of mutants- yourselves- compared with that of humans. You needn’t go into reproduction or basic systems (please don’t do several pages on the respiratory system unless you can find a mutant who doesn’t breath.)

“And the final part is going to be your conclusion. Basically just sum up everything you have written, comparing mutations with other mutations and with humans,” Xavier finished. “Any questions before I divide you up into groups?”

Two hands were raised.

“Cooper?”

An olive-skinned boy with blank, white eyes without visible irises, and a black hood drawn over his head, asked, “Where do we find mutant family trees?”

“Well, you can ask around,” the Professor suggested. “There are a few students that have mutant relatives. Mr. Maximoff and his sister, for example. Professor Summers also has mutant relatives- though I, err, would perhaps ask someone else before him. He doesn’t tend to be all that friendly to personal questions.”

“Brodiline and Kaserina are sisters,” you piped up. “And I think Oscar’s parents are both mutants.”

“Well, there you go,” Charles smiled, happily gesturing to you as he nodded to Kyle Cooper. “There aren’t many who have family relations who are mutants, let alone open about it, but if you ask around then I’m sure there would be students and teachers who would be happy to talk to you.

“Anyone else? Harley?”

Harley, a boy who’s skin looked as though it was physically  _humming_ in minute vibrations, looked up from where he had been shooting sparks of electricity at his notebook, clearly having forgotten that his hand was still in the air.

“Umm, yeah,” he stammered, trying to remember what his question had been. Running a hand through his silver hair- making it stand terrifically on end- he asked, “Where are we supposed to find out all the stuff on mutant evolution?”

“The library is fully stocked with books on evolution, mutation, human and mutant anatomy alike,” the Professor answered. “There are computers- as you know- on the third floor, all wired up to the internet where there is a lot of mutant information. And there’s always me and the other teachers.”

“So we can ask you for help and stuff?” Harley checked.

“Of course,” Charles replied at once. He was always deeply delighted whenever a student turned up at his office seeking guidance- though he would never admit it because maintaining a purely concerned and friendly face was the way to go (somehow, he doubted students would continue seeking him out if he whooped for joy every time one of them had a problem that required his help.) “You are always welcome to ask me anything, just pop up to see me in my office.” He added a friendly smile as he said that, subtly making the idea more appealing in the class’s minds.

His enthusiasm had always warmed him to you, and it made you smile widely as you watched him.

“Now, any more questions?” the Professor checked once more. “No? Ok then, let’s get onto groups.”

You and Hank had a theory that Charles used his telepathy to work out which students had crushes on each other so he could pair them up, and to see who shared the most interests and would become good friends.

Although you’d always found the idea adorable -and totally something Charles would do- you now found yourself slightly recoiling from the idea. 

Would he put you with Kurt?

_Please, please, please put me with Kurt._

No no no! Don’t pair me up with Kurt!

_We could spend so much time together._

I’d die! I don’t know how to act normal around him!

_Maybe he’d grow a crush on me as well…_

What if he thinks my anatomy’s weird?

_We’d be able to talk and grow closer._

Do I have a normal mutant biology?

_We could spend time together after class._

Maybe my evolutionary heritage is weird!

_We could go on study dates, and spend all night in the library talking._

I can’t take pictures of my mutation!

_I hope he doesn’t get partnered with Bella Thompson- she’s such a bitch._

I can barely control my mutation! While he can teleport at the drop of a fucking hat!

_He’s so gorgeous…_

Aaaaargh!!-

It took you a moment to realise that Xavier had been talking while your bared witness to the conflict in your own head.

“…Rochdale with Fergus…Rogers with Barnes…Boulton with Stone…Thompson with Wetherby…Harley with Wells…Jackson with Wyman…Wagner with Y/L/N…”

Your brain short-circuited. You were partnered with Kurt. Suppressing the suddenly quite overwhelming urge to both leap in the air with glee and collapse on the floor in a pool of your own nervous vomit, you settled with listening to the rest of the pairs instead.

“…Osborn with Parker… Jacklin with Peters…Harrison with Hall…Lupin with Black…McCall with Lahey…Potter with Mitchell…Weir with Morgan…Cooper with Matthews…and Ingham with Tomlinson,” Charles finished. “Fantastic! I love having an even number.”

Shortly after that, he dismissed you all early so that you could spend some time with your partner and start planning your project. Taking as long as you could to pack away so that you could calm your nerves and manage to face Kurt and still act like a normal human being, you took one last deep breath and looked up to see the navy blue boy standing patiently at the door.

“So, hey,” he greeted as you reached him.

“Hey,” you returned, steering left down the corridor, heading to the library. “What?” you asked when you saw that he wasn’t walking with you.

“I thought we could maybe plan our project out in the lounge, instead,” Kurt suggested. “The library’s gonna be packed, and the lounge is usually pretty quiet during lessons. Just a suggestion.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Nodding, you replied, “No, that’s sounds like a good idea, let’s go.”

About to point out that the library would have been closer, seeing as the lounge was on the other side of the mansion, you almost screamed when Kurt suddenly grabbed your arm and you felt your body compress as though it was hurtling through a tight tube.

Unable to breath for a fraction of a second, you felt your feet land on solid ground only a moment before you feared you would have passed out in the limbo between two spaces of matter (yes, you did sometimes listen to what Hank said among his sciencey mumbo jumbo.)

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised, but not bothering to hide his mischievous grin. “I forget to give warning sometimes. I gather that it’s not all that pleasant the first time you do it.”

Shooting him a look that plainly said ‘ _no it fucking isn’t, asshole’_ you stalked off to sit on one of the sofas where you pulled out your biology textbooks and notebooks.

“Right,” you started, “I think if I start with the anatomy part then I could copy most of the human and mutant anatomy out of here and write the comparisons later. While you do the first part. 

“When we’ve both finished those, we can ask around about mutant relatives- unless you’ve got any?” you went on. “And then we do the personal mutations last. That sound alright to you?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Brilliant. I’m glad you understand this, because I really don’t,” he chuckled.

You grinned and mentally projected a loud  _thanks_  to the Professor.

“So, when do you wanna, like, meet up?” he asked apprehensively. “I mean, we should probably spend some more time together so we can tie the project together, yes?”

Realising that you hadn’t processed a word of what he just said - _because his accent was lovely and totally distracting_ \- you refocussed and said dumbly, “What?”

Kurt’s lips spread in a wide smile, and for a moment you were struck by just how gorgeous those sharpened canines were...

“Y/N?”

“Umm, yeah,” you replied carefully, determinedly flicking back to real life- thoughts of feeling those canines nip your neck and graze over your lips were pushed back from your mind, for the moment. “Yeah, that’s a good idea-”  _that’s an amazing idea_  “-we should totally meet up so we can talk more-”  _and I can fantasise about licking melted chocolate off of your stomach.._. “-and make sure we have the project totally flowing-”  _I’ll tell you what else’ll be flowing.._.

“Great,” Kurt purred. “So, tomorrow night maybe? I can do some research tonight in the library and you can take notes from the book, and we’ll meet tomorrow and compare?”

“Yeah,” you agreed quickly, already losing yourself in those navy blue eyes.  _Gods, he was gorgeous._

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” the teleporter smiled, raising an eyebrow, and when you nodded in reply, he vanished in a ripple of navy blue smoke.

* * *

 

“Hank!”

“Hank!”

“Hank!”

“Beast!”

“Hank!”

“Hank!”

“McCoy!”

“Doctor!”

“Hank!”

“Hank!”

“Hank!”

“Han-!”

“ _What?_!” Hank shouted when he finally unlocked the door to his lab. “What do you want, Y/N? That requires you to hammer down my door and shout at the top of your voice?”

Pouting, you mumbled, “I wasn’t shouting  _that_ loud,” before pushing past him and throwing yourself into a stool at his counter. “Hank! You’ll never guess what!”

Rolling his eyes but sitting down opposite you regardless, he said dutifully, “What?”

“I’m partnered with Kurt for a group project!” you squealed.

This caught the scientist’s attention.

“What, really?” he asked. “So my theory was right then?”

“What are you talking about?”

Hank rolled his eyes again- honestly, one day they’d roll right back into his head. “That the Professor uses his telepathy to pair up the students with crushes on each other.”

Furrowing your brow, you nodded. “I guess so, but I thought that he only did that with couples who had crushes on  _each other_.”

Shrugging, Hank gave you a pointed stare.

“Oh, come off it, Hank,” you grumbled, spinning on the stool to cast a curious eye around the worktop. “Kurt does not fancy me. There’s about as much chance of Kurt falling spontaneously in love with me, as there is Alex coming out as gay. Sorry to break it to you.”

The corner of Hank’s mouth twitched at that. “Yeah, Alex’s frustratingly firm sexuality has already reached my awares. But that has nothing to do with Kurt, you totally have a shot with him. He’s all over you, Y/N.”

You scoffed and Hank rolled his eyes again.

“Maybe if you just asked him out, then you’d see,” he suggested.

Looking up, you fixed the mutant with a deadpan stare and retorted, “Why don’t you just ask Aex out, then  _you’d_ see.”

Narrowing his eyes, Hank replied, “Because I don’t have ‘to see’, I know exactly what he’d say and I don’t think the Professor would appreciate tension between his staff. Let alone considering most of the world wants me kicked out the country for being a mutant, I think the rest of them would kick me out too if anyone else found out I like dudes.”

“For fuck’s sake, Hank,” you shot, standing up and coming over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him close in a comforting hug. “You’re a great big idiot if you think anyone here will  _care_. Everybody loves you and wouldn’t love you any less if you came out as a child murderer. Well, ok, bad example, but you’re overacting. You know I wouldn’t out you before you’re ready, but you shouldn’t feel like you have to hide.”

Pulling back, Hank surveyed you for half a second. Then shook his head and chuckled. “You’re talking nonsense, Y/N, but you’re right anyway.”

“As usual,” you grinned, and felt your heart rise when Hank returned it.

“Fine, no more hiding,” Hank said firmly. “Mutant and proud.”

“Straight as a hula hoop and proud,” you corrected, to which the furry blue scientist chortled.

“Straight as a hula hoop and proud.”


End file.
